Springtime Of Their Lives
by perpetualsuicide
Summary: Pervy Sage And Kyuubi Kid Romantic YAOI moments. Rated M For Explicit-ness And Language. Short, But Worth It. Enjoy And Remember: I Don't Own Any Of The Characters. R&R pls!


Springtime Of Their Lives

Well, he's a little bit over what would normally be considered "the springtime of one's life", and his love toy's yet from getting there, but each and every time they meet they have to do it. There's no such thing as a way around it, since the attraction is more than just overwhelming.. Everything, their eyes, their bodies, their hands, even their overall figure is burning with lust in these special moments...

Matched together by what at first seemed a coincidence, and bound tightly by all the times they had fought together, these two make a pair so odd, that no-one could suspect anything. Yet so powerful their bond, it's nearly impossible to keep them apart from each other.

Outside their training or mission schedules, they never meet plannedly. He always comes to his little lover's apartment when least expected and with no announcement whatsoever. But this way seemed to fit them better: the tenseness they felt before the door between them gets opened, the urge to embrace their lover's body and the uneasiness caused by the possibility of being found out, all did nothing but to increase their cravings and to harden the muscle between their legs.

Eventually the door would open and he'd get in. He'd kiss the boy hungrily, as if having not seen him for decades, he'd embrace him and start nibbling downwards to his neck and chest, while undressing his eager little cunt, who, in turn, would undress him, would carress him from head to toe and then -as if it were an obligatory ritual- would kneel and and start doing what he does best, aside from fighting.

First goes the tip of his tongue, welcoming his lover's member, then gently brushes his dry lips to it in a kiss-like motion, until they get wet with precum. The feast itself begins as the precum drips over and down the mouth that now engulfs him with movements oh so perfect they're utterly unbearable. He finds it hard not to grab his toy's hair and rip from the scalp, as the tip of his cock swells from rubbing against the kid's back of the tongue, where the rough papillae are.

Once he's fed him the main appetizer, they'd get to the main dish as soon as nothing, which can take place almost anywhere. He's not picky; he'd bang the living shit out of his little slut, be it on the bed, on the couch, in the tub, on the floor or anything else one could sit, lean or curl on. He'd always be greedy and acutely impatient, barely taking any time from when the foreplay done on him ends and he starts delivering some.

But he'd never be delivering his part of it when he should - instead, he's always saving it for dessert and making his boy beg for it. Needless to say, that part comes soon enough because the already notorious pervert really does know his moves. Not to mention, he's more passionate and more energetic when it comes to real life porn scenes, starring himself. Especially with his precious pupil.

He'd disconnect the boy's head from his raging muscle and without any waste of movement, he'd place him in such a manner that he's in the complete opposite position from before, in such a way that it's either the boy's legs up in the air, or his butt. Once they know they're ready, and both their bodies would be begging to fuck. He'd spit on his boy's hole, just to make it a little easier to enter, then he'd use his dick to spread the spit up and down a few times. It makes his uke so much hornier. The actual entering would take place trumpeted by the kid's screams, because he'd never go easy on him once he's inside.

The motions, their irregularity, the uncontrollable moans, all sum up to a character so desperate, that his very existence is limited to the action he's totally engaged in this -unfortunately- limited period of time. While he'd be thrusting back and forth, each stroke growing more and more powerful than the one before, totally ignoring the floor cracking, the bed screaking or their own shouts of pleasure, the urge's growing and they're feeling climax approaching. Fast.

At this point in the love-making process, dessert is getting served. Always saving what's best for last, the old man would bend and start delivering his late version of the foreplay, while remaining fully inside and thrusting in short, firm jets. This is usually when they'd explode with utterly bliss, and his mouth more often than not does a great job in directing their coming together. Thin squirts of precious young cum would fill his mouth, as he, in turn, fills up the lovekid's ass with loads of semen racing inside at full speed, dripping outside through a few places, where his cock isn't purely cylindrical.

Still burning, wasted and sore, they'd stay like this just a little while longer. Just until one of them falls asleep and the other carries him to the bed, then leaves, only to come back, again, when least expected...

with love,

the Sage and the Kyuubi Kid

Review this Story/Chapter


End file.
